


The Right Person

by ChangedMyUserName



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anger, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Link gets no sleep, Lucina wants dat ass, No one likes wario, Perverted Girls, Perverted men, Quiet Link, Samus is a poor soul that just wants to be left alone, Shyness, Stabbing, Talking Link, Zelda never gives up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedMyUserName/pseuds/ChangedMyUserName
Summary: Zelda, Lucina and Bayanetta have all been trying to get Samus to crack and show her emotions. Zelda will not give up just yet....





	1. Chapter 1

"So? What are you thinkin'?" Lucina personally thinks that nothing could break Samus to even show the slightest of emotion other than anger. She has always seen Samus either deep in a book she got from the mansion's library, or getting pissed when someone taunts, teases, flirts, or starts talking back. She couldn't deny it, Lucina was like her as well, but at least she showed more emotions than that. 

"Ugh, I don't know, Lucina. Samus is just hopeless. How are we supposed to get her to do anything?" Zelda was almost about to give up on everything. She has always been able to go out of her way to be able to make friends. Even if they were a bad person, she could change them, but this 'Samus' girl was just not cracking. 

"Darlings, she's not hopeless, she just hasn't found someone that gets her." Bayonetta was actually very calm about this as she took another sip of her tea. "Everyone has been up and on her tail for a while now. Why don't you let her come out herself...?" 

There was a moment a silence before Zelda finally put her head on the small table they were sitting at, her golden brown hair now scattered on the surface. She let out a soft sigh. "Fine, maybe....we...could give that a chance...." 

"Thank you, that should be-"

"OR!" Zelda quickly shot up the table, her eyes twinkling with an idea. "-We can get her embarrassed!"

"Huh?"

Lucina and Bayonetta were dumbfounded. How were you supposed to do that? "Zelda, you do know who we are talking about, right?" Lucina almost started laughing at Zelda, she was always so cute when it came to her crazy ideas. For a _calm, mature princess _, she wasn't acting like it.__  
Bayonetta started to think at how this could go down. Zelda has always had good ideas, but this was just...."Please~!" Zelda cut both of their thoughts off.  


That's her begging voice again, only a few people have heard Zelda do this. She had to keep that mature mask on so people wouldn't get her mixed with Princess Peach.

____

"........fine..-but, if this doesn't work, you owe me 20k gold." Lucina crossed her arms as she said this.

____

"Thank you! I knew you guys would help me!-" Zelda went in for a hug, but Bayonetta stopped her. "Who said I was helping?" Zelda realized she didn't get Bayonetta's say on this yet. "Bayo, please..." Her eyes shining even brighter. It took a couple of seconds but she finally gave in. "Ok, Ok,...but like Lucina said, if it doesn't work out, you owe both of us 20k gold." 

____

"Yes! Now, I think I have a plan!"

____


	2. I don't care what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen this time...

_He stood up, walking his way. Kidian saw that the man had finally dropped his guard, his hand reaching for the knife on his belt. This war will end now. Holding the knife above the man's head he- ___

__"Hey there~"_ _

__Oh, What is it now? Samus, with out moving her head, lifted her eyes from her book. She saw a very muscular man standing in front of her, of course with that same damn smirk he always wears. Captain Falcon. "So, whatcha readin'?" As always, Samus didn't answer and put her eyes back to her book._ _

__"Ya know, I was thinkin'." He slowly started to lean closer to her. Oh for the love of- "Maybe you and I could--ahg!" Before he could finish the 369 page, hard cover book smacked him right in the face; getting most of the other Smash players to look in their direction._ _

__"I already told you this a million times already." Samus was quick to make him realize that. "I am not going to tell you again." The Caption smirk only widened._ _

__"C'mon, I just want--"_ _

__"I don't care what you want-" Samus was almost at her limit. Getting up she said, "-I just want to be left alone!"_ _

__"Well, with that out fit, it looks like you want all the attention you can get."_ _

__"What?" The Captain was right, actually. She was wearing a tight tank-top that shows the crease of her breasts and tight leggings. Her hair was tied back as usual, revealing her shoulders. Samus huffed, she new that, but she liked these outfits. They were very comfortable, she just doesn't like the attention it brings._ _

__"I'm just getting tired of saying it. Please leave."_ _

__"Fine, ok, ok, I'll leave...after-" With that, Captain Falcon smacked Samus right on her ass, laughing. Everyone gasped at what happened, even Zelda, Lucina and Bayonetta gasped as they watched their plan unfold. Samus still didn't show embarrassment._ _

__"That's it! I'm sick and tired of fucking perverted men like you! Why can't you just respect me like any other human being!" Then Samus stormed out of the room. Leaving Captain Falcon standing and Zelda with a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
____________________________________________________ _

__1 hit. 2 hit. 3 hit. Miss. Damnit._ _

__Link was in the training room, and this stupid punching bag won't stop moving. How the hell is Link supposed hit something going so fast without using his flurry rush. Link has been trying to slice this damn for a while now, but it keeps getting faster and faster. The stringless punching bag moving towards him.  
_ _

____"That's it! I'm sick and tired of fucking perverted men like you! Why can't you just respect me like any other human being!" Oh goddesses, that's Samus again. Link could here the clicking of electronic heels angrily stomping towards the training room. Link's eyes finally met Samus's figure. She did not look happy....as usual._ _ _ _

____"Why the hell can they not understand that I don't care....I just want respect." Samus started murmuring to herself, not caring if anyone could here. Changing into her Zero Suit and getting her paralizer pistol._ _ _ _

____Walking into the room where Link was at, she saw what he was doing. "Ugh..."_ _ _ _

____"I...can start it over if you want...Miss Aran." Link tentatively assured._ _ _ _

____That name....._ _ _ _

____"Can you set it back to level 3?" Samus quickly snapped. Without another word, Link walked over to the electronic pad and swiped left until it was back to level three. "Add another punching bag..." Samus at this point didn't care if she sounded rude, Link can put up with it. When the training started, she pretended that the punching bag was all who tried to get to her._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Falcon got what he deserved. Ok, second chapter, yay. When I gay back to school, this process will go slower...


	3. Update

Sorry, for the loooong wait(for the few of you who actually care), I am working on the other one I have right now. Plus, school....and video games. I might update this soon, I might not update this ever again(that's a chance lower than 50%). I think I'm going to finish the other one I have first, before I go back to this one. Happy 2019!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, now I know this ship is kinda dead, BUT I still love it, this is not my only ship with Link but still XD 
> 
> Also, Zelda is so adorable, she will have a few thing up her sleeve.


End file.
